i cant speak about you
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: yuuuki bertemu dengan kaname di bar, dia tidak sengaja selama ini telah di liat oleh kaname setelah pulang dari bar. yuuki adalah exorcise cewek satu-satunya dia tinggal dengan seorang ayah dan adik angkatnta


\- Adek angkat yuuki memanggil-

"Nee san, nee san. Bangun ada surat nih ga tau dari siapa," mengguncang tubuh Yuuki yang malas-malas bangun tidur.

"Hah, dari siapa?" Yuuki menyahut masih erat memeluk guling. "Kalau dari yang tidak dikenal sudah buang saja."

"Baca saja dulu, kalau gak mau aku cium nih,"Ujar Zero, terkekeh.

"Cium aja lagian, ga takut... ." Yuuki menantang Zero. " Otousan kan sudah menyegel mu, karena sifatmu yang brutal". Kata yuuki, yang asyik asyiknya memeluk guling.

"Nee san, kamu ga nyesal nih. Ya udah 1, 2, 3." Kata zero, yang tertawa sambil mencium yuuki.

-Kaget-

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Zero?" Yuuki berujar dengan nada marah. "Kamu telah merebut ciuman pertamaku Zero yang seharusnya bersama pria idamanku," muka Yuuki memerah karena kesal, namun juga nampak sedikit tersipu.

"Pergi kamu , pergi pergi dasar Otouto kurang ajar." Kata Yuuki, yang memukul Zero dengan bantal.

"Ampun , ampun neesan aku minta ma...aaaaaaaffffff!" kata zero , yang lari melihat muka nee sannya memerah kemaluan dan emosi memuncak.

"Apaan sih bangunkan aku, hoo ada sms... hah apa ga mungkin aku kan Cuma lulusan SMA, kok di panggil kerja ke yokohama." Kata yuuki, dengan terkejut seketika melihat sms dari kantor ternama.

"surat apa ini, nee ototou surat siapa ini." Teriak yuuki di kamar.

"Aku ga tau onee san itu untukmu. Tertanda di suratnya untuk onee san." Kata zero, dia masih takut karena senyuman sakartis onee nya bertanda perang mulut dan perang bantal dimulai lagi.

"Aku baca aja ah, penasaran."kata yuuki membuka surat dan membaca surat.

Isi surat yang di baca yuuki

 _Dear nona yuuki cross atau yuki kuran_

 _Dengan ini kami memberitahukan bahwa anda keterima di perusahaan bergengsi yang bernama yokohama, maaf kami menulis surat ini. Kami mengirim sms, tapi kamu tidak menjawab. Kamu keterima karena penampilan dan prestasi kamu berbakat. Serta kamu adalah pendeta perempuan sekaligus pemegang kesaktian ternama di gereja. Maaf apa bila surat ini agak sedikit formal boleh anda buang. Kamu bisa masuk sekarang atau besok juga boleh._

 _Tertanda asisten pribadi : ruka_

\- Tersentak kaget-

"Apa , ga ... ga gamungkin itu tidak benar ini hanya mimpi kan."kata yuuki, kaget membaca surat itu. "kureiji, bagaimana bisa dia tau nama asliku yuuki kaname, padahal aku pagai marga ayah angkat." Kata yuuki, dengan muka takut.

"Ada apa yuuki , kamu kok bicara sendiri."kata kaien yaitu ayah angkat yuuki.

"Ga.. ga ... ga ada apa apa kok otou san."kata yuuki, yang menyiapkan barang-barang ke kantor.

"Otousan tidur aja, kan masih sakit. Nanti sehabis aku wawancara dari kantor aku akan ke gereja."kata yuuki berdandan rapi.

"Onee san, cepatan nanti telat lo. Biar aku aja urus ayah." Kata zero, yang membantu ayah angkatnya berjalan.

"Ha'i... ha'iii , oke aku cepat cepat."kata yuuki, dengan tergesa gesa.

"Hati hati onee san, jaa ne"kata zero yang heran melihat onesannya.

"Yup itarashai, aku pergi ya yah and ototou ku. Jaaa" kata yuuki, dengan snang hati.

"Nee san atiii ati-". Kata zero, yang sudah telat bahwa neesannya kejdut pintu.

-gubrak-

"aduh, sakit... jaa aku pergi dulu"

Di halte bus...

"Lama sekali, kemana busnya pergi."kata yuuki,meliat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 7.30.

Tak lama kemudian bel mobil berwarna merah, merk honda ternama dan mewah mampir dihadapannya...

-klak... klak-

Suara klakson pun terdengar dari halte, dan seorang pria cakep dan manis, membuka jendela...

"Yuuki, kamu sedang apa di halte?."kata kaname, yang melongoh keluar jendela mobil.

"Oh kaname, kamu mau kerja juga. Di mana kamu kerja, oh maaf ya soal kemarin malam kita ketemuan di bar aku ga sengaja muntah di jas kamu." Kata yuuki, yang menanyakan di mana kaname sang penolongnya bekerja dan dengan muka malu dia tersadar telah muntah di jaket cowok keren itu.

"Ga apa apa kok ayo, masuk ke mobil di luar sedang musim salju lo."kata kaname, yang menawarkan tumpangannya pada yuuki. Jadi gimana kamu menerima cinta ku tidak. "Kemarin malam pas kamu di barkan kamu bilang hanya ada adek angkat, jadi boleh mabukkan. Pas kamu mau mabuk." Kata kaname yang teringat ucapannya yuuki ketika di barr.

Flash back on:

"Hei, namamu siapa boleh kenalan tidak." Kata kaname, yang meliat cewek cantik sendirian di bar.

"Namaku, yuuki cross... atau yuuki kuran... aku diadopsi oleh pendeta katanya." Kata yuuki setengah sadar walau mulai mabuk

"Tumben kamu sendirian, tidak ada pacar yang menemani mu?". Kata kaname, heran melihat gadis cantik dan anggun sendiri di bar.

"Ah tenang, aku hanya punya adek angkat saja dan ayah angkat. Aku tidak punya pacar." Kata yuuki dengan memegang sampane ditangannya.

"Humm begitu ya, boleh aku memintamu pertanyaan."kata kaname, yang terus saja melihat cewek cantik, dia heran melihat cewek cantik itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa, itu. Silahkan saja, asalakan jangan yang aneh-aneh." Yuuki bertanya dan mengajukan syarat asalakan pertanyaan itu tidak aneh-aneh.

"Ehem...sejak aku melihatmu ... bahkan sampai saat ini kamu hanya satu-satunya cewek yang ada di pikiranku. Bahkan saat di bar. Bolehkan aku jadi pacarmu?". Kata kaname, dengan nada yang puitis.

"Boleh... hihihi... aku setuju kamu itu cowok tergan-". Kata yuuki dengan nada mabok setengah sadar, dan mual mual.

-tiba –tiba bener terjaadi yuuki mun***-

Flashback off:

"Nah begitu ceritanya, jadi kamu menerima ku tuh tasmu ada bunga yang aku berikan tadi malam." Kata kaname yang menjelaskan ingatan tadi malam yuuki.

"Eheheheh... itu gomene ... aku mabuk biasanya begitu."kata yuuki, tersipu malu.

"Eh udah, nyampai nih." Menghentikan mobilnya. "Oh, ya... itu aku anggap kamu deal karena kamu menyetujui cintaku."kata kaname, menegaskan bahwa cintanya telah diterima yuuki.

"Jadi kamu di sini juga kantornya ya, ga heran sih kamu berwawasan dan terkenal juga jadi kamu keterima di kantor besar ini."kata yuuki, kaget bahwa dia satu jalur dengan cowok terkeren itu.

"Kaname sam-" kata seorang asisten yang tiba tiba mendengar isyarat jari kaname.

"Ssssst... jangan sopan atau formal... nanti bisa ketauan identitasku." Bisik kaname, pada asisten pribadinya.

"Sudah sampai kita di kantor, hah capeknya ya ayo duduk."kata kaname, mempersilahkan duduk si yuuki.

"Kaname, bukankah itu kursi tempat bos siapa itu? Kenapa, kamu duduk di bangku itu."kata yuuki, kaget karena kaname duduk di bangku bosnya.

"Kaname, sama. Berkas laporannya sudah saya ketik di meja."kata rukachan, dengan senyum manis terhadap yuuki.

"Ya, makasih asisten ku. Oh ya, nanti kamu tolong ajarkan yuuki, cara mengetik dia akan menggantikan mu sebagai asisten pribadi. Tugasmu selesai." Kata, kaname. Sekalian menyuruh ruka menyediakan tempat untuk yuuki.

"Jadi , kamu bos di sini kaname. Aku minta... min... ta..ma...af." kata yuuki, kaget dan gugup.

"Ga apa apa kok yuuki, aku yang mengundang mu dan maaf aku kemarin melihat KTP mu dan mencium lehermu darahmu sedap tapi aku udah gantikan dengan darahku kok." Kata kuran, dengan formal nada maafnya.

"Apa maksudmu, begitu. Jadi kamu tadi malam menciumku. Dan"kata yuuki, yang tiba-tiba dia dorong ke tembok dan di cium oleh kuran kaname."

Tamat


End file.
